Islin
I am who I am. I have never denied that. History As a child, Islin had fallen gravely ill. His clan's keeper could do little to help him and his mother travelled with him into the Kocari Wilds to find the one they referred to as Asha'bellanar to heal him. She did, but a price had to be paid. In return for healing him, his life was hers and she marked him, causing the child to gain white hair and yellow eyes. As Islin grew, the rest of the Dalish knew *something* was odd about him. He was an excellent hunter... far too good at it really. Even when food was scarce, he was able to find something and it always came back skinned, and ready. Even when there was no need to skin it. He was never proficient with a bow but knives... knives worked very well for him. Too well, and he was always smiling serenely. The boy often played by himself, and liked it that way. Even at 13, the boy was becoming a skilled hunter and helped feed the clan. That they could tolerate. His ability to ambush creatures soon made him one of his clan’s better hunters and when the time came, he took on Mythal’s Vallaslin. At twenty though, he made his first kill. Asha'bellanar came to him in a storm, directing him to remove one of his clan members, a respected hunter. He did so without question, compelled to do so. The resulting fallout was expected. He was soon banished from his clan since he was pretty shit at hiding his tracks. Not that he seemed to mind. He was smiling serenely throughout the whole trial, and said nary a word to his defence, accepting his actions and punishment. His mother was devastated. Perhaps the only consolation was the hunter's wife, who was glad she wouldn't be beaten again for she had suffered quietly on her own, hiding her bruises and cries. On his own, Islin survived, following Asha'bellanar’s instructions when she came to him in his dreams. He’d sneak into clans, killing people, or houses, but never without instructions. Unfortunately, he needed to be caught only once. On an assault on a city official’s house in Amaranthine, the official’s guards were alert and caught him with his blades in the middle of the night. Islin was arrested and taken to the city jail where the Bann of Amaranthine would decide his fate… whether he could be conscripted into the wardens or put to death. Personality Islin is a man who prefers his own company. The young Rogue is often seen by himself, watching something, usually a mouse or something he could hunt without much repercussions. He is definitely a psychopath though, enjoying it when he crushes the life out of things. When he goes too long without a kill, he gets twitchy. Relationships Asha'bellanar Indebted to her for saving his life as a child, Islin follows her instructions and command without question. He treats her with reverence. Growing up, she did her best to guide his psychopathic tendencies, suggesting alternatives such as mice instead of sapients, a technique that has worked well in helping Islin manage the worst of his tendencies. She has ingrained in him a strange moral code where he does not hurt innocents except in self defense, and even then he is expected to curb his lashings. Throughout his years as her agent, he has never met her in person and she has approached him only in dreams, giving him information on a mark, but never why. His loyalty to her is such that even if it takes years to finally kill the mark, she will not question it. After Corypheus' defeat, Asha'bellanar came once more to deliver a list of marks for Islin to work on, and to inform him that should anything happen, he should request to join the Grey Wardens, and to await further instructions. He has not heard from her since then and has been slowly making his way through the list.Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Elf Category:Dalish Category:Wardens